Revolución no Evolución
by Klan-destino
Summary: Cuando contemplen sus calles cubiertas de sangre y sus ciudades ardiendo, sabrán que nuestro tiempo ha llegado.


_Siguiendo con mi recientemente iniciada tradición de mostrar el punto de vista de los "malos mutantes" quizás los únicos con la dignidad de rebelarse y tratar de cambiar el sistema, unos son egoístas, cínicos y convenencieros, otros megalómanos y hambrientos de poder, pero también hay otro grupo, aquellos que se oponen al mundo que hay, y quieren usar su fuerza para un nuevo mundo. Idealistas, locos, los que no se ven como el siguiente paso de la evolución, se ven como la revolución._

_Para quien no los conozca, este es el grupo de La Hermandad, grupo mutante opuesto tanto a las enseñanzas de Xavier de integrarse al sistema, tampoco se unieron a los supremasistas de Apocalipsis o Siniestro, su mini-serie fue cancelada en Estados Unidos, Ligas de la descendía, juntas conservadoras, grupos de padres de familia, hasta firmas de abogados se escandalizaron por el contenido de esta serie, asi que la cancelaron, altamente recomendable si quieren revisar los "grises" entre el universo mutante._

_Disclaimer: Los X-men y compañía no me pertenecen, ya todos lo sabemos, por algo la pagina se llama FanFiction._

_Narrado desde el punto de vista de Hoffman/X_

_

* * *

_

La hermandad

La hermandad… la revolución… ¡esta siendo cercada!

Todos los mutantes traidores y colaboracionistas están buscando eliminarnos, se han aliado a Shield, se han aliado al gran capital, malditos perros sarnosos, todos ellos, Ciclope, Wolverine, Ángel, Tormenta, Coloso, y el peor de todos, ¡Charles Xavier! Todas nuestras brigadas han sufrido el ataque y han sido diezmadas, los sobrevivientes torturados hasta la muerte, nuestra célula en Estados Unidos fue destruida por los X-men, nuestros mejores topos, todos nuestros infiltrados en la estructura de poder fueron localizados e interrogados telepáticamente por el mismísimo profesor X, todos ahora solo son vegetales balbuceante… ¡ cuando los morlocks vivían en las alcantarillas nunca te interesaron maldito! Cuando el gran L eliminaba a los jóvenes mutantes ¡atrincheraste en tu bunker a tus estudiantes! Y cuando Mystika pretendía esparcir su cepa para ajustar las cuentas, tus esbirros la detuvieron. En los días de la tolerancia cero ¡te entregaste! Nunca combatiste el poder, te arrodillaste ante el, con tu telepatía podías cambiar el mundo, ¡pero en ves de eso la usas en tu egoísta sueño! En tus sueños burgueses y decadentes, y arrastraste en la locura a nuestros camaradas mutantes, y cuando nosotros hacemos la revolución ¡tu entraste en sus mentes y las dejaste en blanco con tal de mantener en el poder a los megalómanos que deberías de combatir! la célula en Japón, el orgullo de nuestro movimiento, no quedaron sobrevivientes tras el ataque de X-force, naturalmente les harán un desfile conmemorativo y sacaran una nueva línea de juguetes basados en ellos, la célula en Palestina fue derrotada por Sabra y sus simios del Mossad, el resto de nuestros grupos, Francia, Tailandia, Italia, México, África del norte, Rusia, todos eliminados por Shield, Iron Man y sus vengadores violando todas las leyes internacionales se encargaron de nuestra ala logística en Cuba y los enlaces en Venezuela y Nicaragua, Reed Richards y su tropita de egos gigantes enviaron a dimensiones alternativas a nuestros comandos en Siria e Irak, , no hemos tenido contacto desde que Cable se interno en la selva y se ha dedicado a cazar a nuestros jóvenes en Brasil. y como ultimo clavo en el ataúd: nuestras fuerzas en Colombia, India, Sudáfrica, todos asesinados por el Marshall en sus interrogatorios, todo por su envidia a no ser el dirigente de la revolución, mi mayor enemigo, mi mejor amigo, la revolución perdió a un gran soldado el día en que nos traiciono, el, que había jurado estar con nosotros hasta el final, nosotros, tres jóvenes idealistas revolucionarios que querían cambiar el mundo, ¿Por qué nos abandono? ¡solo por envidia? Entonces debió de haber creado su propia hermandad, ¿Por qué trabajar para el mismo sistema que había jurado destruir? La revolución seria muy diferente si el estuviera aun con nosotros…

Y aquí llegan, mis tres jóvenes traidores, creen que pueden engañarme, actúan como si o ignorara que Marshall les ha prometido borrar su historial como miembros de la Hermandad en Londres y permitirles regresar a sus casas, solo si les ayudan a capturarme, podría matarlos aquí mismo, pero tengo un plan mejor, ellos morirán como mártires a la revolución, y ni siquiera lo sabrán. Los buenos revolucionarios son difíciles de encontrar estos días, aun podemos darles un ultimo uso, no tenemos por que matarlos… hoy.

Todas las revoluciones necesitan de un gran acto de circo, no importa si es benéfico o no, si todos saben que esta ahí, se hablara de ella, que se sepa de ella es el paso mas importante, en estos dias nos han puesto a la defensiva ¡es el momento de atacar!

¿Pero a quien matar? ¿Algún presidente? ¿A Furia? ¿a Marshall? ¿Destruimos alguna ciudad? Hay tantas, Tel Aviv, Tokio, Washington, Londres ¿A cualquier grupo de supuestos héroes? La lista es tan larga como mi brazo; los Vengadores, Los cuatro Fantásticos. Excalibur,

¡No! Ya alguien lo intenta todos los días. Eso no es ser original. Tenemos que ser mas creativos. Nuestro mensaje tiene que llegar a todos los mutantes del mundo, todo este tiempo pensando, y lo único que tenia que hacer era mirar hacia arriba, ver los anuncios, ¿Qué veo? Coca Cola, Chevrolet, Nokia, Mcdonalls, SONY, Lady Gaga, ¿Qué veo? Compre, consuma, beba, coma, vote, entréguenos su alma, atroz consumismos, si, pero ¿Quién lo anuncia? Ahí es cuando veo nuestro objetivo, lo que dejara en claro que no hay términos medios, lo que demostrara a todos los mutantes que si no están con la Hermandad ¡Están en contra!

¡X-Force! * Simbolizan todo lo que la revolución desprecia: Colaboracionistas. ¡Trabajan para los medios de comunicación buscando ser estrellas mutantes! ¡Televisan sus actos buscando la fama! ¡Sirven al capital! ¡Se enriquecen de ello! Y lo hacen a costa de sus hermanos y camaradas mutantes, son la elección ideal. Estaba delante de mi todo el rato, no me puedo creer que no lo viera y esto es lo mejor de todo.

Incluso ellos serán de provecho para la Hermandad y la revolución, nos aprovecharemos de esas zorras mutantes ávidas de publicidad, les dejaremos montar el escenario de nuestro mayor golpe. Están constantemente de cara al publico… ¡Apariciones, inauguraciones, desfiles! A Estas alturas el mes que viene… La revolución será televisada.

Es ahí cuando entran mis jóvenes judas, ambos, caerán, y no se darán cuenta de su situación hasta que se maten entre ellos, y mientras tanto no me interesan la caída de Huérfano, ni siquiera de ese imbecil que se hace llamar Anarquista, si algo sabemos es que ellos rápidamente encontraran otro líder, son como una serpiente, la cabeza puede vivir sin el cuerpo, atacaremos su cuerpo, atacaremos el corazón del equipo, atacaremos ese maldito alienígena verde.

Y ahí es donde entra Marshall, sin darse cuenta en estará en el plan, buscando atacarme quedara en medio de la pelea y lo eliminaremos, podemos estar acabados, pero rearmaremos a la Hermandad, por mas que nos maten, sobreviviremos ¿Quién sabe? Quizás esto mismo sea la flama que incendia el mundo, ¡La revolución vendrá! Seguimos vivos, todos ellos jugaran su papel sin darse cuenta, los perros lamebotas del estado, los jóvenes traidores a la causa y el mayor de todos, el cazador de mutantes Marshall, que esta ahí abajo, esperando mi jugada sin saber que el también es parte de ella, amigo mío, no solo los jóvenes traidores son previsibles, tu también lo eres.

Este es el momento que demostrara que todo ha terminado, o que todo apenas comienza, los mutantes se rebelaran, e iremos juntos unidos por la sangre, ahora y en el ahora de nuestra muerte. Amen.

* * *

* No es el X-Force de Wolverine, ni el de Cable, si no el creado por unas cadenas televisivas con un grupito de jóvenes inmaduros buscando ser estrellas de la TV, mas tarde se convirtieron en X-Statix.

Bien. Eso es todo, espero les allá gustado. No sean mendigos y déjenme un rebién para saber que tal.

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
